More
More (Más en español) es una canción de Selena Gomez & The Scene incluida en el álbum debut de la banda: Kiss & Tell, siendo la octava pista de este álbum. Tiene una versión en español llamada "Más", y está fue incluida en el álbum recopilatorio, For You, de 2014, ésto ha sido raro para algunas personas ya que More ni siquiera fue sencillo y es un álbum de Grandes Éxitos. Letra Letra original= I want more, I want more I want more, I want more Friday night and we're just talking Stars are crashing in the sky Burning just for you and I We don't need to over think this Nothing's gonna to bring us down Show them what we're all about All the way, one hundred one percent Touchdown We're gonna kill it, lead the pack Gonna take this town Let's go, what you wanna wait for? Let's take everything we ask for Come on and turn it up Let's tell the world we want more, more, more I want more Let's go, take over the dance floor You be mine and I will be yours Come on and let it play Let me hear you say more, more, more I want more, I want more Take my hand and pull me closer Whisper nothings in my ear 'Til the walls just disappear Feel the music take you higher Feel my heart beat like a drum Baby, you're the only one All the way, one hundred one percent Touchdown We're gonna kill it, lead the pack Gonna take this town Let's go, what you wanna wait for? Let's take everything we ask for Come on and turn it up Let's tell the world we want more, more, more I want more Let's go, take over the dance floor You be mine and I will be yours Come on and let it play Let me hear you say more, more, more I want more Come on, everybody, let's go party 'Til they kick us out now, I don't care I want more Once get it started We won't stop until we get it all out Take me there, take me there More, more, more, I want more Let's go, what you wanna wait for? Let's take everything we ask for Come on and turn it up Let's tell the world we want more, more, more I want more Let's go, take over the dance floor You be mine and I will be yours Come on and let it play Let me hear you say more, more, more I want more, I want more |-| Letra traducida= (Quiero más Quiero más Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Quiero más) Viernes por la noche y estamos hablando sólos Las estrellas están en el cielo iluminando y Brillando sólo para que nosotros dos No necesitamos pensar sobre esto Nada nos va a hacer caer Muéstrales acerca de todo lo nuestro Durante todo el camino, ciento uno por ciento se cae Lo destruiremos, y vamos a Tomar esta ciudad! Vamos, ¿qué estás esperando? Vamos a tomar todo lo que pedimos Ven y subelo hasta arriba Vamos a decirle al mundo que queremos más más más (Quiero más) Vamos, toma la pista de baile Tu serás mio y yo sere tuya Ven y vamos a jugar Déjame oírte decir más más más (Quiero más x2) Toma mi mano y acercame a ti Susurra palabras en mi oído Hasta que las paredes desaparecen Siente la música Tomeame completa Siente mi corazón latír como un tambor Nene, eres el único Durante todo el camino, ciento uno por ciento se cae Lo destruiremos, y vamos a Tomar esta ciudad! Vamos, ¿qué estás esperando? Vamos a tomar todo lo que pedimos Ven y subelo hasta arriba Vamos a decirle al mundo que queremos más más más (Quiero más) Vamos, toma la pista de baile Tu serás mio y yo sere tuya Ven y vamos a jugar Déjame oírte decir más más más (Quiero más) Vamos todos, vamos a la fiesta Hasta que ellos nos corran fuera! No me importa (Quiero más) Una vez que comenzemos, no vamos a parar Hasta acabar con todo. Llévame allí Llévame allí más más (Quiero más) Vamos, ¿qué estás esperando? Vamos a tomar todo lo que pedimos Ven y subelo hasta arriba Vamos a decirle al mundo que queremos más más más (Quiero más) Vamos, toma la pista de baile Tu serás mio y yo sere tuya Ven y vamos a jugar Déjame oírte decir más más más (Quiero más) Más (Quiero más, más, más) Notas * Letra traducida desde Coveralia Véase también Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de Kiss & Tell